Total Annihilation
by GrimlocksATruck
Summary: Dr. Nefarious finally eliminates all three of his worst enemies. Or does he? Story takes place after the events of All4One.


Dr. Nefarious sat as he watched his minions work behind the glass. They were building a weapon. A rather oversized weapon. After he had gotten a new space station (his last one was destroyed by a certain Lombax and his robotic friend) Nefarious devoted all of his time and resources to the construction of, what he calls, "the Annihilator". Well, technically it wasn't _his_ time or _his_ resources he was devoting, the minions were doing all the work and just about everyting they were using they had stolen.

Nefarious stood up. "Lawrence!" he called in his usual, angry-sounding fashion.

"Right here sir," Lawrence stated from behind, startling Nefarious and causing him to fall to the ground.

"I thought," Dr. Nefarious began. "I told you... not to do that!" he screamed in Lawrence's face.

"Yes, sir. Terribly sorry. May I ask why you called me sir?"

"It is time to test the Annihilator."

"Right-o sir," Lawrence pushed a button on a tiny remote control he was holding. When he did this, another minion entered the room the weapon was being built in.

The minion placed a small canister in front of a large target painted on the wall and quickly retreated.

"What is that?" Nefarious asked.

"It is a canister made of the same alloy as Clank. Contained inside of it is organic matter sir," Lawrence replied.

Before long the huge, round chamber on the Annihilator began to glow. The light inside of it seemed to swirl just before a tiny white laser shot out of the massive weapon. This laser caused the canister to explode, sending small fragments and blobs everywhere.

"It seems there's still a few bugs to work out sir," Lawrence calmly stated.

"A few bugs to work out? Lawrence, these are the kind of results I'm looking for!" Dr. Nefarious was on the verge of jumping for joy, he was so excited.

"I thought we had agreed on a weapon not so... messy. Or am I mistaken?"

"Fine. Make your adjustments. But make them quick! I have an invitation to send..."

* * *

"You have received a holo-vite." the helpdesk informed Ratchet

"A holo-vite? 'Wonder what I've been invited to," Ratchet mused.

"Shall we view it?" Clank asked his furry partner.

"Knock yourself out buddy."

At the touch of a button a holographic projection of a log cabin appeared and a female voice started speaking.

"Greetings, Ratchet," the voice said. "You have been invited to the grand-opening party of Uncle Neffy's Bed and Breakfast. At the party, you will have the opportunity to play games, meet new people, and enjoy a very large banquet. There will be absolutely no danger or hazards to your health of any kind. So please, join us at the coordinates provided."

"Huh, sounds like fun! Wanna go Clank?"

"It seems as though you were the only one invited. I do not wish to go to a party I am not welcome to."

"P.S." the voice continued. "Feel free to bring any robotic companions or muscle-y superhero friends you might have. The more the merrier!" The hologram dissipated and coordinates appeared on a screen in front of Ratchet.

"Sounds to me like you're invited Clank!"

"Need I remind you that we were on our way to rescue Captain Qwark?"

"Yeah yeah... we can take the big lug with us!"

After picking up Qwark, who was stranded on some uncharted moon (don't ask), our heroes flew (without _any_ elbow room) to the coordinates sent with the holo-vite. They landed next to the log cabin they had seen in the holographic projection. The weather seemed incredibly gloomy.

When they walked into the building they saw nothing. Not a table or chair, not even a person. Ratchet turned around to find his friends lying on the ground before everything went black.

* * *

The three heroes awoke to find themselves bound together with energy rope.

"Comfortable?" Dr. Nefarious mocked. "I hope not!"

"What do you want Nefarious?" Ratchet questioned fearlessly.

"Oh, you would just _love_ it for me to start monologuing and give you _just_ enough time to figure out how to slip out of your restraints and narrowly escape your inevitable demise. Well, not this time! Say 'hello' to the Annihilator!" A curtain behind Dr. Nefarious fell to the ground, revealing his newest weapon of mass destruction.

"Hello Annihilator, I don't believe we've met. My name is Captain Copernicus Qwark. Nice to meet you! Can we go home now?" Qwark said, obviously terrified.

"Nice try, Qwark. Now prepare to be anni-" Suddenly, Nefarious froze and a voice that was not his began speaking.

"Lance, I've been to the end of the galaxy and back to cure your zombie disease. But now you've been bitten... by a space vampi-"

Lawrence gave Nefarious a smack on the back of his head and he immediately continued, "-hilated!" Dr. Nefarious tapped away at a keyboard to activate the Annihilator. It powered up as it did before and shot its tiny, powerful, white laser of death.

In an instant Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark were gone. Disintegrated.

All was silent when Lawrence spoke, "You did it sir."

"Yes Lawrence. I... I did it! All three of my enemies: gone! Leaving the universe free to conquer!" Dr. Nefarious let out an evil maniacal laugh. And after a few minutes of doing so, began to realize something. He was in the ship he and Lawrence Had stolen from Kronk and Zephr. It had all been a dream.

"Think of something funny sir?" Lawrence asked.

~End


End file.
